The present invention relates to segregation of data transmitted through a channel, and more particularly to segregation of data of two or more domains or trust realms transmitted through a common data channel. Even more particularly, the present invention relates to secure segregation of data of two or more domains or trust realms transmitted through a common data channel, without encryption.
Maintaining security within a distributed computer system or network has historically been a problem. Security in such systems has several aspects, including: (1) authentication of the identities of users and systems involved in a communication, (2) secure transmission of information, and (3) requiring the system and user, which receive secure communications, to follow predefined protocols so as to preserve the confidentiality of the transmitted information. Of these, the second is the focus of the attention of the present invention, and particularly the segregation or separation of information transmitted through a common data channel into at least two separate domains or trust realms.
In many military computer systems, security is ensured by verifying that all the computer hardware, including communications lines used to interconnect computers, is physically secure. As a result, physical security of the communications channels between components of such systems is generally considered secure. However, data traveling through such systems, even though physically secure, is to be distributed only to those users belonging to particular domains or trust realms. Transmission of data between trust realms is undesirable and represents a breach of security.
Both military and commercial computer systems use the concept of “levels” of security. A number of distinct security levels (domains or trust realms) are needed in many systems because some information is more confidential than other information, and each set of confidential information has an associated set of authorized recipients. Each set of confidential information must therefore be kept separate from other sets of confidential information.
Secure communications require that the computer operating system and network support segregation of information traveling from one user's terminal to other user terminals in a particular domain.
The present invention helps to provide secure communications between systems by providing a mechanism for ensuring that communications occur within “domains” or “trust realms” of systems, and by authenticating the systems, which are participating in a communication as members of particular domains or trust realms.
The present invention advantageously addresses the above and other needs.